The Phantom's Fall (Revisited Series)
The Phantom's Fall is the 28th episode of Power Rangers: Aero. Summary In need of a power source to energize the stolen Aero Megazord, Telissa plans to steal the Phantom Ranger's Star Ruby. To get close enough to it, Telissa and General Havoc exploit Cassie's fixation on the Phantom Ranger, leading to her capture in hopes of luring him out. Plot At Angel Grove High School, during class, Cassie was sleeping. She dreamed that Prince Alpha was hosting a party on Edenoi, and announced the arrival of the Rangers, all dressed in formal Edenite attire. Everyone thought Cassie and the other girls were very beautiful and classy. Just then, an Edenite male came and asked Cassie to dance. Cassie also dreamt that Ted was joining her and the others. In the waking world, Ted was standing next to Cassie who was still sleeping. Ted gently shakes Cassie and tells her to wake up. Cassie slowly woke up and muttered, "Ted? Wha...? Was I asleep?" Then Cassie woke up and realized her mistake. Ted forgives her. In the Space Base, Metallosaurus has just gotten its latest upgrades while work on the stolen Aero Megazord continues. When General Havoc informs Telissa of the Phantom Ranger's reliance on his Star Ruby, she requests to her brother that he bring it to her. In the Power Chamber, Delta gets a call from her beloved Alpha 5 on videophone. He informs her that General Havoc is to create a monster. Delighted to see her beloved and to hear his voice, she gladly informs him that she will alert the Rangers. They say goodbye and their call ends. Having gotten an anonymous note to meet "a friend" at the park, Cassie arrives to meet the Phantom Ranger but gets ambushed and captured by Havoc instead. At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull are trying to convince the rest of Cassie's friends to put on fake Ranger costumes and appear during the Monster Tour (unaware of the irony). When they realize that Cassie is late, they head to the Power Chamber and start a search for her. They don't get long to wait as General Havoc appears on the monitor, where he reveals his plan to turn a sleeping Cassie to stone with Garbanian Dust unless the Phantom Ranger is brought to him. Dylan traces his call to the Sirrus Dimension, but Fera and Delta warn that it's likely a trap due to how easy the trace was. As the Rangers morph and arrive, Porto and Rygog are waiting for them with Ichtyotrons. Despite their efforts, the Rangers are unable to stop Rygog from dusting Cassie and petrifying her. Once the spacefarers leave, the Phantom Ranger appears and uses his Star Ruby to restore Cassie to normal... except "Cassie" turns out to be Havoc in disguise. He grabs the Phantom Ranger and they both vanish. As the Rangers retreat to the Power Chamber in failure, Telissa boasts her victory to a captive Cassie while the Phantom Ranger is brought to her. Using a sudden burst of strength, to Telissa's surprise and amazement, he knocks Cassie's communicator to her and she teleports away, but he cannot follow due to being too weak without his Ruby. Telissa orders Havoc to deal with the Rangers while she handles the Phantom Ranger. In Angel Grove, Bulk and Skull's Monster Tour grinds to a halt when their "Power Rangers" are recognized as fakes by the crowd. The Rangers arrive to meet with Cassie, just as Havoc and a very familiar giant monster appears -- Metallosaurus is back for Round 3, and it has the Phantom Ranger in its claw. Using their Aerozords in High Stance Mode, the Rangers get their ally to safety and begin attacking Metallosaurus in tandem. After weakening it, the Aerozords come together to form the Aero Sky Megazord, which completely destroys Metallosaurus in a hail of laser blasts. However, the Phantom Ranger is gone again when the Rangers return to meet him. In the Space Base, Havoc takes his leave to begin construction of a new monster, ending his presence on Earth. However, Telissa still has the Star Ruby, and she is forming a new plan. While Delta 4 continues to search for the Phantom Ranger, he is weakly staggering through a tunnel in an unknown location... Cast *Selwyn Ward as TJ Johnson (Red Aero Ranger) *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson (Blue Aero Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Aero Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Aero Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Aero Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Unknown performer as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson and Alpha 5 (voice) *Hilary Shepard Turner as Telissa *Alex Dodd as Phantom Ranger (voice) *Carol Hoyt as Fera *Donene Kistler as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Walter Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) Notes *Cassie's last name "Chan" is first mentioned in this episode, by Ted when he is trying to awaken her from her dream vision of the party on Edenoi. *This is the final appearance of the main hallway's classroom of Angel Grove High School. The final time the school is shown, only the main hallway will be seen, also for its final time. In The Barlllian Sting, it is mentioned by Alpha that the school is being demolished and is going to be replaced by a Renaissance Center-like multi-use building, which will include a new high school on one level. *General Havoc makes his final speaking appearance here. He'll next appear in Space's "From Out of Nowhere" and "Countdown to Destruction". Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:Episode